Une belle déclaration
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: 1 Dans une semaine, c’est la Saint Valentin. Ron a très envie de la passer avec Hermione. Il cherche donc le moyen de déclarer sa flamme à celleci. 2 Ron et Hermione attendent une lettre de leur fille qui vient d'entrer à Poudlard...
1. 1 Une belle déclaration

**UNE BELLE DECLARATION**

Petit résumé : Ron cherche le moyen de déclarer sa flamme à Hermione.

Tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling

Voilà le premier one-shot que j'ai écrit. Il prend en compte les livres 1 à 5.

C'est une réponse à un défi. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis assis sur ma chaise, devant mon parchemin de potions, mais je sais bien que je n'y écrirai rien aujourd'hui. Derrière lui, il y a un autre parchemin, sur lequel, je vais noter toutes mes idées et la façon de les réaliser pour qu'Hermione sache enfin que je l'aime Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de lui dire et tellement longtemps que je n'ose pas. Il faut pourtant que je me lance. C'est notre dernière année à Poullard. Dans une semaine, c'est la Saint Valentin. J'ai tellement envie de la passer avec elle. Il faut que je trouve comment lui dire, et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour le faire :

Je commence à noter :

_Idée 1 :_ _lui écrire un poème_ : je ne suis pas sûr d'être doué pour les vers…

_Ton joli sourire est comme un flocon de neige_

_Il fait tourner mon cœur et l'éclaire de joie_

_Comme tes longs cheveux en un si doux manège_

_Mes journées et ma vie seraient vides sans toi._

Je ne suis pas capable d'aller plus loin

_Idée 2 : lui envoyer une lettre romantique_. C'est pareil il faudrait écrire. Faire des phrases longues et qui la fasse rêver, mais je doute savoir écrire plus de trois lignes avant de raconter n'importe quoi. J'ai peur de trahir la profondeur de mes sentiments et de lui faire peur.

_Idée 3 :_ l_ui offrir ses fleurs préférées_. Je lui offrirais des roses orangées, comme il y en a dans un massif près du lac. Je pourrais lui en cueillir et les déposer à côté de son lit avec un petit mot mais quoi comme petit mot ? Pour la plus belle des fleurs que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer ? Ça fait un peu ringard quand même. Et puis les fleurs sont bien plus belles en liberté que dans un vase.

_Idée 4 :_ _l'aider à faire ses devoirs_ : ça c'est complètement stupide comme idée, elle est plus forte que moi dans toutes les matières. Et même si je me préparais à l'avance pour essayer de l'impressionner je crois que je n'arriverais qu'à me ridiculiser. Et je ne crois pas qu'un garçon ridicule puisse plaire à une fille comme elle. Je vais éviter.

_Idée 5 :_ _lui offrir un livre sur l'histoire du ministère de la magie,_ elle l'aura sûrement déjà lu, mais elle sera touchée de l'attention. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour ça. Et puis ce n'est pas très romantique comme idée. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose.

_Idée 6_ : _lui dire tout simplement_ : ça c'est dur : j'ai beau être à Gryffondor et être courageux, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être timide. Je peux envisager une situation cependant :

La forcer à rester dans la salle commune jusqu'à très tard lundi soir en prétextant d'avoir besoin d'elle pour mes devoirs, et alors qu'on finira par notre cours d'astronomie, à regarder les étoiles, je lui dirais que les étoiles sont aussi belles qu'elle, ou qu'elle est la plus belle des étoiles à mes yeux et pour mon cœur. Ca pourrait marcher. Si je ne me mets pas à rougir avant d'avoir pu prononcer un seul mot.

_Idée 7 :_ _l'inviter au bal :_ lui tenir ce discours : Hermione, si tu n'as pas de cavalier pour le bal, me ferait-tu l'honneur de m'y accompagner ? Ca non plus ce n'est pas facile. Et si elle avait déjà un cavalier ? Je n'aurais pas l'air ridicule.

-Ron, si tu veux faire semblant de travailler ton devoir de potions, tu devrais quand même avoir ton livre ouvert à côté de toi.

Harry. Et en plus il a raison. Je vais chercher mon livre et après je me lance dans la rédaction de ma huitième idée : récupérer un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier et remplacer l'article de la première page par un article sur mon amour pour elle. Un peu fou comme idée, mais pas plus bête que toute les précédentes.

Voyons, où est mon livre ? Enfin, trouver.

Je redescends dans la salle commune. Hermione est rentrée de la bibliothèque. Elle est si belle dans sa cape de Gryffondor.

- Ron, tu as finit ton devoir sur les potions ?

- Non.

Voilà, quelque chose qui va l'énerver. Elle est belle quand elle s'énerve, mais elle est aussi très belle quand elle est calme. Dans tous les cas elle m'impressionne.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on fera ça ensemble lundi soir, en attendant que les étoiles soient suffisamment visibles, parce que je suppose que tu n'as pas fait ton devoir d'astronomie ?

Elle me fait peur parfois. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Je ne réponds pas. Je m'avance vers ma table, lui propose une chaise, comme un gentleman, je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude, mais là, de l'avoir vu apparaître dans la pièce alors que justement je pensais à elle ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Mais elle ne s'assoit pas. Elle se penche vers moi pour me glisser à l'oreille :

- Quand est ce que tu deviendras un élève sérieux ?

- Tu sais Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr d'être le genre d'élève à devenir sérieux, je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Je le sais bien, idiot, si tu étais différent, je ne t'aimerais pas

Qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire là ? Que je suis idiot et qu'elle m'aime ? Ou bien l'inverse ? Et puis ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est vrai que je ne dois pas être très intelligent. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte.

Elle me regarde maintenant dans les yeux. Les siens brillent d'intelligence et de joie. Les miens doivent ressembler à des grosses billes étonnées. Son regard est insistant … elle n'a pas posé de question et pourtant je suis persuadé qu'elle attend une réponse.

- Euh oui, certainement

Elle me sourit. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot là. Elle est tout près de moi. Je n'ai qu'à tendre la main pour prendre la sienne, qu'à faire un pas pour l'embrasser. Et je reste là à la regarder, à l'admirer sans comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'elle me raconte. C'est elle qui avance. Qui fait le pas qui nous sépare et qui pose ses lèvres contre les miennes C'est merveilleux. Je suis le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Mais elle recule. Elle passe une main derrière mon dos et pose l'autre sur la mienne. Moi je tiens toujours mon livre dans les mains, m'empêchant de la prendre dans mes bras, enfin, au moins comme ça, je ne peux pas être maladroit.

- Ron, tu es le garçon le plus romantique et le plus génial que je connaisse.

- Et toi tu es la plus intelligente et la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Je lui souris. Quel crétin je suis. Je ne comprends toujours pas grand-chose à la situation mais je suis heureux qu'elle soit là, qu'elle me parle comme ça, qu'elle tienne ma main. Je me réjouit aussi de ce baiser qui prouve que je ne suis pas si indifférent que ça à ses yeux.

- Je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de ça.

Elle me tend le parchemin sur lequel je viens d'écrire toutes mes idées. Là, je comprend mieux déjà. Si elle a lu tout ça. Je crois bien que je suis tout rouge. Est-ce que j'ai honte ? Peut-être un peu. Mais ça n'a absolument aucune importance à ses yeux et donc il n'y a aucune raison que ça en ait aux miens.

- Allez, au boulot, finit ton devoir sur les potions, comme ça, lundi soir on pourra regarder les étoiles sans se soucier de leur place et de leur rôle.


	2. 2 Déception et révélation

**DECEPTION ET REVELATION**

_Cette histoire n'est pas la suite de la précédente, elle est totalement indépendante_

Attention : cette histoire se situe juste après le tome 7

Petit résumé : Ron et Hermione attendent la lettre qui annoncera dans quelle maison est répartie leur fille ...

Les personnages de cette histoires appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Cette histoire a été écrite cette été, juste après la lecture du livre. A l'époque je la trouvais pas très intéressante, mais en la relisant 6 moins plus tard, je la trouve assez sympa, alors je vous la fait partager.

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

A travers la fenêtre ouverte, Ron observe la tranquillité de la nuit. Les étoiles et la lune éclairent le paysage silencieux et le sorcier dont je suis amoureuse attend. Les seuls bruits qui troublent ce silence sont les hululements de quelques oiseaux nocturnes et les frémissements d'un petit vent dans les arbres. 

**- Tu attends un hibou ? **

Après avoir couché notre fils, je suis venue rejoindre mon mari dans le salon. M'approchant doucement, je pose ma tête sur son épaule pour me joindre à son attente.

**- Tu es très impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de Rose ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, notre petit trésor n'est pas toute seule, il y a ses cousins avec elle.**

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas.**

Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèves mais dans l'obscurité, il ne le voit pas. Je résiste à l'envie de l'accuser de menteur. Je sais très bien qu'il se fait du souci et je suis moi aussi un peu angoissée de savoir ma petite fille si loin de moi pour la première fois de sa vie. Pourtant il faut que je m'y habitue et lui aussi. Nous continuons à observer les étoiles dans l'attente des nouvelles.

Un bruit d'aile nous tire de notre contemplation. Nuagette, notre belle chouette, arrive avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Ron la détache délicatement et laisse notre fidèle animal s'éloigner pour se reposer.

Il m'entraîne ensuite vers le canapé et quand nous sommes tous les deux assis à côté l'un de l'autre, il ouvre l'enveloppe et commence à la lire à haute et joyeuse voix.

**- Je viens d'arriver à Poudlard. Le château est magnifique. Les professeurs, les élèves et les fantômes sont très gentils. **

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ma fille trouve les professeurs très gentils longtemps, de même pour les élèves… et pour les fantômes.

**- Le festin était délicieux, même si les tartes n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que celles de maman.**

Je suis vraiment flattée qu'elle trouve que je cuisine mieux que les elfes de maison. Les elfes de Poudlard et leur succulente cuisine. D'un certain côté ce fut grâce à ces drôles de créatures magiques que j'ai échangé mon premier baiser avec Ron.

**- Mais ce qui vous intéresse surement c'est de savoir dans quelles maisons nous sommes. Albus est à Gryffondor et moi je suis à Serdaigle… **

Ron stoppe sa lecture là, d'un seul coup, presque stupéfié par le choc. Je me rapproche donc pour comprendre ce qui le met dans un tel état. Je continue de lire pour moi et pour lui.

**- Je suis désolée de te décevoir comme ça, papa, mais le choixpeau m'a dit que je serais bien à Serdaigle et je lui fais confiance. Je m'excuse papa de ne pas être la petite fille courageuse et à Gryffondor que tu aurais voulu. Pardonne-moi de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peut-être que tu auras plus de chance avec Hugo. **

Je sens ma gorge qui se noue, et je n'arrive même pas à prononcer les derniers mots. D'autant plus que je viens de remarquer la trace d'une larme que Rose a laissée en guise de signature. A travers mes yeux brouillés, je vois Ron qui s'active rapidement, un regard coupable. Quel imbécile d'avoir raconter à notre fille qu'il fallait qu'elle aille à Gryffondor. Je me sens tout aussi coupable. J'aurais pu le contre dire et préciser à ma fille que son père n'était pas sérieux.

**- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, je ne voulais pas … je croyais qu'elle savait que je… que je plaisantais.**

Ron essaye de se justifier, mais il sait très bien que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il doit dire ça. D'ailleurs il s'est levé pour aller chercher un morceau de parchemin vierge pour répondre à Rose. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser croire que nous sommes déçus qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor. Bien sûr, Ron l'est surement un peu, mais notre petit trésor ne doit pas le savoir et ne doit pas en souffrir. Il a très bien compris car il commence tout de suite la rédaction d'une lettre et je me retiens de lui faire un petit discours moralisateur. Il a l'air de se sentir déjà si coupable. Imaginer ma petite princesse en pleurs dans son dortoir de Poudlard me brise le cœur et je sais que son père ressent la même chose. D'autant plus que comme moi, il doit se sentir responsable de sa tristesse.

Je suis sûre que Rose se plaira là-bas. Je me lève à mon tour et arpente la pièce en énumérant les nombreux avantages à être à Serdaigle à Ron pendant qu'il écrit :

**- C'est très bien Serdaigle comme maison… **

**- Rose sera bien à avec eux.**

**- Luna nous a souvent décrit la salle commune et elle a l'air confortable.**

**- Comme ça, elle sera un peu moins sous la mauvaise influence de ses deux garnements de cousins. **

**- C'est sûr qu'elle ne gagnera surement aucune coupe de Quidditch mais bon… **

**- Puis c'est toujours mieux que Serpentard… **

Il vient de finir d'écrire sa lettre. Je ne relis pas. Ce n'est pas un devoir duquel je dois corriger les fautes, c'est une lettre personnelle entre un père et sa fille. Il l'attache rapidement à notre chouette. Il veut surement que la première chose que Rose fera demain matin sera de lire ce parchemin et de savoir que ses parents l'aiment et qu'elle a fait le bon choix en laissant le choixpeau l'envoyer à Serdaigle, avec les plus intelligents.

**- Ne dis pas ça, Hermione, peut-être que notre fils ira à Serpentard… **

Ron vient de revenir sur le canapé et de s'y asseoir à nouveau. Je le suis en éclatant de rire. L'idée qu'Hugo puisse aller à Serpentard n'est pas ridicule du tout, seulement elle me fait sourire parce que j'imagine la tête qu'aurait faite Ron en apprenant la nouvelle. Il rit aussi. Peut-être pour la même raison que moi.

Notre chouette s'envole et Ron fait disparaître le matériel d'écriture. Je me serre contre lui. Je suis heureuse d'être sa femme et je suis heureuse que notre fille soit à Poudlard.

**- Serdaigle, répéta-t-il ne voulant pas y croire...**

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui pour voir la déception qu'affiche son visage. D'un certain côté, je la ressens aussi. J'aurais aussi aimé que ma fille suive nos pas. Mais elle grandit et maintenant elle doit faire ses propres choix, tracer son propre chemin, sans nous. Je prends la main de ce père qui se sent abandonné:

**- Oui, Serdaigle… elle a fait son choix.**

**- Mais tous les membres de ma famille vont depuis toujours à Gryffondor… pourquoi le choixpeau lui a choisi Serdaigle ? **

**- Parce qu'elle est intelligente. **

**- Toi aussi tu es très intelligente et pourtant tu étais à Gryffondor.**

**- Figure-toi que le choixpeau m'a proposé Serdaigle, il a hésité … **

J'arrête mes paroles sur ses mots. Je ne veux pas en dire plus, je ne peux pas en dire plus.

**- Et qu'est-ce qui lui a fait changer d'avis ? **

Cette question me surprend et pourtant j'aurais du m'y attendre et je me sens rougir. Malgré la faible lueur qui enveloppe la pièce, je suis sûre qu'il a très clairement vu mon visage s'empourprer à l'entende de sa question. Que dois-je lui répondre ?

**- Je ne sais pas trop.**

Il ne va pas avaler ça ?

**- Hermione, tu me mens. Ne me mens pas ma chérie, ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout… **

Il emploie un ton un peu moqueur, m'imitant quand je sermonne les enfants. Mais je le connais par cœur, il fait ça seulement pour cacher le trouble qu'il a ressenti en voyant mes joues se revêtir d'un rouge aussi foncé. Son regard est intense, fixé au fond de mes yeux et son air malicieux disparaît lentement pour faire apparaître cette étincelle curieuse et à la fois si sérieuse. Je ne peux pas résister à ce regard et je murmure :

**- J'avais envie d'être dans la même maison que ce stupide mais charmant rouquin que je venais de rencontrer et qui annonçait à tout le monde que tous les gens de sa famille allait à Gryffondor.**

Je suis émue de lui avoir fait cette révélation. Je m'étais promis de garder ça pour moi, de ne jamais en parler à personne. Il me regarde comme aux temps de notre adolescence, comme s'il ne trouvait pas les mots à utiliser.

**- Je croyais que tu me détestais à l'époque ? **

Il se moque de moi. C'est lui qui a toujours été méchant et distant de moi durant nos premières années à Poudlard. Mais non, il est très sérieux, presque triste. Je me sens si mal qu'il ait pu croire ça.

**- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Ronald Weasley.**

Je l'embrasse parce que l'homme qui se trouve en face de moi est celui que j'aime depuis toujours, même si certaines périodes ont été dures et que j'ai cru plusieurs fois l'avoir perdu. Quand nos lèvres se séparent il ajoute.

**- Tu ne m'avais jamais raconté cette histoire !**

Je recommence à l'embrasser, ne voulant lui donner aucune explication supplémentaire sur cette anecdote.

**- Pourquoi ? s'étonne-t-il.**

Je suis allée trop loin dans mes déclarations de ce soir. Je ne peux pas continuer de lui cacher quelque chose alors qu'il sait que je le garde pour moi.

**- Pour ne pas que mon mari sache que je l'ai toujours admiré et qu'il n'aille pas raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait été capable de me séduire en un seul regard lors de notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard express.**

**- Hermione, je ne suis pas comme ça… tout ce qui se passe entre toi et moi, reste entre toi et moi… **

**- Sauf peut-être ça, que j'irais raconter à Harry… **

Il essaye d'être drôle et c'est idiot, mais je rigole, en ajoutant quand même un coup de coude, seulement parce qu'il le mérite. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dépose sur notre lit. Une magnifique journée se termine dans la suite de ces beaux jours que sont ma vie depuis dix-neuf ans.

Ce soir, je m'endors avec encore de nombreux secrets, sur Ron, sur moi et sur nos sentiments. Je les garde tout au fond de mon cœur. Nous sommes jeunes et de nombreux autres soirs pour partager tout ça nous attendent.

* * *

Voilà c'est finit ? si ça vous a plu : laissez un review, si ça vous a pas plus :vous pouvez aussi me laisser un review pour me dire la raison de cette déplaisance. Merci

J'ai dans mes tirroirs une autre petite histoire sur Rose, mais elle est pas encore tout à fait prête, alors en attendant, n'hésitez pas à allez lire mes autres histoires ...


End file.
